Ken 10:Hexagon Saga  Gears
by Aoimeansblue
Summary: Armed with a device known as the Chromatrix, Ken Tennyson is determined to show the galaxy that the son of the legendary Ben Tennyson is as strong as ever. Accompanied by his cousin Devlin Levin, he will mold his own story: The Hexagon Saga.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Probation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ken10, I'm just borrowing him. **

The afternoon sun shone down brightly, spreading its rays over the training area. A portion of its rays shone down on Bellwood's newest hero, Kenneth Tennyson. The copper-skinned brunette stood boldly in the middle of the field, his acid green eyes staring before him. On a nearby rooftop, his cousin, Devlin Levin watched him, ready to jump into action when the time was right.

Ultimate Echo-Echo hovered high above them, sending a sonic blast toward the brothers every now and then. As Kenny slid under a sonic wave advancing toward him, his thoughts jumped to the circumstances that resulted in this fight.

"_You're sure you can take care of this on your own?"_

_Concern was boldly written on Ben 10K's face, here was the same boy who got his own Omnitrix a year ago; asking to take over Bellwood's protection._

"_I'm sure Dad! I can handle this."_

_Ben 10K's gaze softened, then instantly transformed into a confident smirk. _

"_Okay then, how about a little challenge, if you win I give you your own city to take care of. Do we have a deal?"_

Ken 10 raised his hand towards the upturned dial of the Omnitrix, ready to use it at Ultimate Echo-Echo's next attack. On cue, his opponent threw a set of phone-discs at him. **Slam! **Kenny slapped the dial with his right palm.

Devlin scowled from when he stood. He should have been down there, kicking butt! Standing around waiting for Kenny to get in trouble wasn't fun.

…

Kenny felt the power of the Omnitrix coursing through him, morphing him into a familiar form. "Ditto"

Eyeing Ultimate Echo-Echo Ditto split into 5 clones, each running off in a different direction; circling Ben 10K.

That was the signal! Devlin backed off a few feet, before taking off with a running start and skydiving off the top of the building. Ever since he got the Omnitrix's DNA absorbed out of him, Devlin had gotten a lot better at using his osmocian powers. Ben 10K had offered to teach him Kevin's old fighting style and Devlin mastered it easily. Sliding his hand on the side of the skyscraper, he absorbed some metal and coated it around his entire body. In his metal armor he jumped towards Ultimate Echo-Echo straightening his body and jamming the Ultimate alien. The Ditto clones rushed the fallen Echo-Echo, forming a small dog-pile. Ultimate Echo-Echo easily blasted the Dittos away, hovered to the other end of the training area and slapped the plumber's badge sign on his chest. He devolved to the normal form of Echo-Echo, before transforming into…

"Four arms" Swinging his muscled arms around, the red skinned alien effortlessly blocked all attacks from both Ken and Devlin. After about five minutes of wasted attacks, Kenny's Omnitrix timed out. Four arms stood straight and then slapped the plumber's badge, reverting to his human form.

"Kenny…Devlin" Ben 10k said in all seriousness. "I'm impressed" he said with a grin. "Follow me; I need to show you something"

Ken and Devlin were led through a large corridor, with chrome plated walls. "Cool" Devlin remarked "I wonder how much butt I would kick if I absorbed these." They soon reached a large door with the plumber's sign painted on. Ben 10k held his Ultimatrix up to the center of the door before keying in a lengthy password on the holographic num-pad that showed up. The door slid open revealing a large room with a table in the middle. "Kenny, since you showed that you can stand up for yourself by facing me for two hours" He said, "I have agreed to allow you protect a city. Since Bellwood is my turf you automatically can't have it, though I have found somewhere for you." Ben 10k pressed a green button on the table, creating a holographic satellite view of the globe. "Area code 626" The hologram complied and zoomed in to a city a few miles West of Bellwood. "This," Ben 10k said "is Hexagon city". Kenny and Devlin stared in awe at it, and silently thanked the heavens for lenient parental authority. The place looked awesome, even from the satellite. "It was recently built" continued Ben 10k "and although it doesn't have any special purpose like mining, fishing or farming it's a good city. The population is made up of mostly humans who might not like the idea of two 11 year olds protecting them at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it over time. Occasionally a few criminals decide to terrorize the place so don't think there isn't any traffic. Don't think they're weaklings either, these deviants are tough. Sometimes they'll have you on your toes so you have to stay focused. Remember, this city is entirely yours I'm not going to be there to help you all the time. You'll be alone most of the time. We fly there tomorrow so pack everything you want to pack."

Saying this, he turned and left. "Dude," Devlin said, turning to Kenny "Your dad's serious. He's literarily giving us this city."

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Kenny replied.

"Ken don't you get it? This is real responsibility! We have to do our best to protect these people, Real people! This isn't a game anymore."

"Devlin, lighten up. We'll do this bro. Our biggest problem right now, is packing."

_**So, how was it? Personally I think it was pretty good for my first try. Anyway this is the first chapter in an upcoming saga because I intend to make this story as long as possible. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'll check my reviews first before publishing. I hate it when authors don't update and I will try my best not to be like them. During this time please bear with me, I'll try not to let you guys down.**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

This flight was taking forever. Kenny could hardly contain his excitement at getting his own city. He had watched two in-flight movies, paced up and down the jet, eaten two times his weight in jelly beans and had been spending the rest of the flight bouncing in his seat, ready to explode from all the excitement. Devlin on the other hand was more relaxed, at least on the outside. Inside he was pondering over what he was being entrusted to. An entire city, filled with hundreds of people that he had to protect. Devlin wasn't sure that he was ready for this kind of authority, but Ben 10k thought he was ready so, ok.

The plane touched down in the next half-hour, with an irritated Ben Tennyson fighting hard to keep his 11 year old from jumping out the window. Their luggage was taken down and they drove to their new place. Coming down from the cab, Ben Tennyson presented their house. A prism shaped white building, suspended on a transparent tube. The top was flat and shaped like a hexagon and what looked like a helipad was located there. Railings were placed here as well as the front porch. All in all, the house looked like a hexagon on top and a rectangle from the sides.

Ben 10k walked up to the tube and pressed a button. Doors opened up and the legendary hero stepped in followed by Ken and Devlin. The elevator rushed up, rotating midway so that they were now facing their back. The chute stopped at the top, and opened up, allowing the party to step onto the porch. "This" Ben Tennyson said, walking up to the front door. "As you can clearly see is the front door. Motion detection scans your body weight and checks whether you're safe enough to go inside. Come in."

"Whoa!" Kenny and Devlin screamed when they saw the inside. The living room was spacious, with a cream colored rug on the floor. A big screen TV was mounted on the wall to their left, with surround sound. Big, soft looking couches were arranged in a C-shape round a glass table.

"Come into the kitchen" Ben 10k motioned to the boys.

The kitchen was extremely clean, with sparkling white cabinets. The top of these cabinets was made of a special metal created a few years back by fusing chrome, stainless steel and rust resistant aluminum. China, plastic, and cooking utensils were carefully arranged and the entire room was filled with an aura of freshness. It almost seemed wrong to be standing there. The fridge was stocked with enough food to last for 3 months.

"Now I'll show you to your room"

Ben 10k led them through a corridor with a lot of uninhabited, though furnished rooms until they arrived at one at the end that was clearly marked: 'Ken and Devlin's room'. The room was fairly average, and it looked fine, with two comfortable looking beds. The bed farthest away was covered with a green blanket while the closer bed had a grey one. The room's window had a magnificent view of the city, showing Hexagon with all its vastness. The room was tiled with a plain tan design. The bathroom was spotless, with a bathtub, sink and a shower. Ken and Devlin quickly unpacked their bags and set everything up, taking take not to damage the serenity of the room.

"Ok Kenny, Devlin. I'm counting on you to take care of this city. It's your turf now and you're fully responsible for it. I'm going back to Bellwood now, don't forget to call! " Ben Tennyson said to them before going down the elevator.

"Well," said Devlin, turning to his brother, "We have a lot of work to get started on. Why don't we take a ride on our boards and check out the city? I'm sure we can find at least one crime to stop."

Cruising above Hexagon, Kenny and Devlin were blown away by how cool the place was. The malls, arcades, water parks and restaurants were epic. The boys had never seen anything like it before.

"Kenny" Devlin mumbled "If we're going to be this city's heroes, don't you think we should check out police scanners, check criminal records maybe?"

"I dunno, maybe. It would be great to get started early and all but I'm ready for some down time about now."

"Kenny" the osmocian said sternly "We have a job to do"

"Alright," Kenny agreed reluctantly "We'll get started, but I gotta sleep first"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing Tennyson?"

"Simple, I'm… honing my reflexes" Ken replied, without moving his eyes from the flat screen T.V

"Improving reflexes, by playing video games?" Devlin grumbled "Dude, I asked you to watch my solar powered jet engine! Now it's raining and the engine's fried. I had to drag it in from the rain, man! And here you are, honing reflexes" He said the last part with an air quote.

Kenny slowly put down the controller, with the 'totally blew it' look on his face. His face was quickly covered with a wide grin. Glancing around the room to make sure his escape route was clear; he looked at Devlin and said, sarcastically of course. "Well Devlin, I'm glad to see you're taking an interest in building things."

The osmocian's dark eyes flashed with killing intent. Kenny didn't waste a second; rolling to his feet, he made a run for the door. He was halfway there when the lights went off. Without a source of light, he slammed against the hard metal door with a loud thud. The lights came on just as he hit the floor. Slowly getting on his feet, he looked up and saw that Devlin wasn't chasing him. The raven haired pre-teen was looking out the window, seemingly startled by something; he turned towards him and tilted his head towards the city.

"Tennyson, you have got to see this"

Slowly making his way towards the window, Ken looked outside and saw the freakiest thing he had ever seen in his life!

"Whoa, what in the world is that?"

The entire city was shrouded by a thick black cloud, bolts of lightning flashing at different areas over the landscape. Each flash of lightning was a different color than the last; red, purple, acid green, yellow. Squinting, Ken noticed that the cloud only covered the vicinity of Hexagon city, stopping neatly just at the walls.

"Devlin, we've gotta check this out!"

Climbing over the window, Ken darted towards the edge of the balcony and skydived off the railing. Once in the air he quickly activated the Omnitrix, cycling through his alien forms until he stopped at Stink-fly. As he slammed the top down, a green flash of light emanated from the watch. He emerged from the light as an insect-like creature; equipped with sharp looking wings, two pairs of eyes and a stinger. He speedily flew towards what he thought was the centre of the storm.

From the top of the Prism, Devlin watched Stink-fly for a few seconds, before deciding to make his entrance. Backing up a few steps, he crouched down on the floor on the balcony, and made a mad rush towards the railing and soared over it. As he glided over it, he brushed his hand on the metal top; coating himself on an armor of metal. He flipped a few times prior to landing on a nearby building. He took off again, and dove from this roof towards the ground; straightening himself out as he nose-dived to the streets. He smashed into the sidewalk hard, forming a large crater there and seriously denting his metal suit. He scrambled to his feet slowly, peeling the chrome shell off his body. He looked up at the thunderstorm which Kenny was unproductively trying to fight. Gazing around, he saw an old man looking thoughtfully into the sky; running over to him, the osmocian tried his best to be polite.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any idea what that cloud is?"

The white-haired man slowly looked down at him, his long flowing hair tied firmly in a ponytail, and his moustache-beard combo looking like he spent a lot of time combing it

"That _cloud_ is the Great Storm or the Lightning Monster as the citizens call it. It is a peaceful creature; which is why I am worried that it appeared here. It seems… reckless, like it wants something. I have been listening, trying to find what that thing is."

In a flash green lightning darted across the Lightning Monster's surface; and the hourglass symbol of the Omnitrix formed on the cloud's face. A beam of light shot down at the ground some miles away.

"I think you should go and help your friend, boy." The sage said, turning to Devlin "He could be in danger if the Great Storm wants him. One more thing, I am Amarelo, child. If you ever need me just…say my name." With that, the sage vanished with a glimmer of yellow light.

Things had not been going well for Ken. The moment the Plumber's emblem flashed in the cloud, the Omnitrix had shorted out; then the cloud shot a huge beam of lightning and tossed him to the ground. Lying on his stomach in the crater the lightning beam made, Kenny couldn't move an inch. The immense electrical force had completely shut down his nervous system. At least he didn't feel any pain when he hit the ground; Kenny wasn't sure he was even supposed to be alive. The first day of being a real hero and this happened; this job didn't pay enough.

"So, this is the son of the great Ben Tennyson?" The voice was deep, baritone, and had an air of dignity to it.

Moving his body was hard, but Kenny was able to turn his head in the direction of the voice. The speaker was a tall silver haired man. His eyes were sharp and blue, and looked like they could slice you in pieces just by gazing at you. The man wore a long red robe; he also had black, fingerless gloves. Looking at his feet, Kenny was shocked to see him hovering in thin air, not necessarily shocked actually; he had seen lots of aliens float, he was just surprised to someone who looked so human flying. Struggling to his feet, Kenny tried to activate the Omnitrix, big mistake. The watch zapped him harder than he had ever been shocked in his whole life, forcing his hair to stand on end. The silver haired man didn't seem to be in a hurry to attack him, instead standing umm, hovering there watching him.

"If you wish to fight me Tennyson, you will have to do it without that abomination you call the Omnitrix. If you beat me, I will let you keep that…thing" he stated pointing to the device on his hand with a look of disgust "If however no, when I beat you; I will take your Omnitrix and then, kill you. Now, get ready."

'_Man! Come on!_' Ken thought '_I haven't even been here up to a week and already there's someone way out of my league who wants to kill me.'_

Standing as straight as he could, Kenny got ready for his opponent's first attack. The Storm's first hit was so fast he couldn't feel it coming, a lightning fast jab to the stomach (literally). Before gravity could allow him to move Storm had delivered another thirty-something punches and kicks. He hit the rock floor hard, winching from the pain; Kenny quickly tried for a kick before the Storm attacked him again. The Lightning Monster's reflexes were too much, and he stepped back before Kenny's kick had a chance to reach him. The brunette used the momentum of his kick to twist to a stand, before his feet had a chance to hit the ground; the Storm whipped him back down again. A series of failed attacks later, Ken Tennyson was lying on his back, numb from the hits. He'd been punched and kicked many times faster than his body could register, and it was finally catching up to him down. His mind flashed back to the lightning beam that hit him a while ago; if this guy could hit him with something like that, then this fight was already over. A figure appeared for a split second in the corner of his eye, Delvin!

The osmocian soared through the air and landed on the Lightning Monster's back. The Storm simply emitted a wave of lightning from his body which flung Devlin a few yards away. Luckily for Devlin, he wasn't stupid. He had expected to come in contact with electricity during the course of this fight, and he made sure to absorb an insulator before coming. Now the only thing he had to worry about was the smell of burnt rubber.

Ken had taken Devlin's entrance as the perfect opening to attack, but unfortunately he still wasn't fast enough. The Lightning Monster didn't even bother to evade his incoming punch, and easily stunned his hand with a lightning blast; effortlessly destroying his already damaged Omnitrix and scorching his right arm in the process. The Lightning Monster glanced at the two boys standing up, Kenny holding his burnt arm and Devlin with his fists clenched. He stretched out both of his arms, one at Kenny and the other at Devlin forming orbs of electricity in each palm. The Storm looked from one boy to the other slowly…the lightning orbs slowly faded away and he dropped his arms. He stared and Kenneth Tennyson, smiling at the boy.

"Congratulations Kenneth Tennyson. You've managed to survive an entire five minutes against me"

Kenny couldn't think for a few seconds, then he mumbled "But, but you said that I had to beat you. I didn't"

"Kenneth Tennyson, you and I both know that there is no way you could survive in a fight against me; so I just settled for you surviving long enough. Ken Tennyson, an alien race is coming to earth soon; a race so strong that not even I can beat them. I was hoping that you could. Though I was disappointed, I'm somewhat impressed that you could survive so long; so I have faith that you can stand a chance against this new threat."

"You're forgetting one thing" Kenny began "My Omnitrix is toast. I can't fight anyone now"

The Lightning Monster's face became serious all of sudden. "I'm sure I might be able to fix that." Walking over to where the lid of the destroyed Omnitrix lay, he picked it up and placed it in the palm of his hand. The lid started to spin around rapidly, attracting the remaining residue to it. "If I may ask Ken Tennyson, what is the Prism made of?" "Chrome" Devlin said. The pieces of metal ceased spinning, and a chrome pod remained in the Great Storm's hand. Handing it to Ken, he said "Push the green button on the top" Kenny did as he was told, and the pod opened with a hiss, revealing a shiny chrome watch. The device jumped onto his scalded hand, healing the burns there instantly. Ken closely observed the watch. The band was shiny and transparent, yet soft as rubber at the same time. Kenny could partially see his hand through it. The lid was made of the same material, though harder; and the hourglass symbol was outlined in black at the top. The part that was usually green was transparent, and dim.

"Hey, there's no buttons!" Ken noticed

"You do not need buttons for this device. It is a mechanism of my own design, a chrome omnitrix; a Chromatrix."

"So, how do I use this if they're no buttons?" Ken inquired

"I'm sure you can figure that out on your own. Now, stretch out the Chromatrix; I need to activate it."

Flying high into the sky, the Great Storm created a ball of electricity above his head, and thrust it down at Kenny. The moment the energy ball hit the Chromatrix, it made a loud beep and the hourglass symbol glowed green. Descending to ground level, the Storm spoke "Now you can use the device, I shall check on you in a month to see whether you've broken it by then." With that said, The Lightning Monster blasted off into the sky, dispersing the dark cloud.

"Wow, today has really been something huh Kenny?" Devlin mused

"You bet. Now I'm going home" Kenny mumbled

"Why?" Devlin asked

"Why else? To sleep! " Kenny replied

"I totally agreed with you. It was exhausting running all the way here. Hey you think we can get a taxi or something?"

**I'm sitting pretty at over 2000 words. Now for this story Kenny and Devlin are cousins because Kevin is married to Gwen and there're living happily ever after. Another thing you should know is that Ken is not going to be a super powered freak because I don't believe in that. The Chromatrix is just like the old Omnitrix, just with fewer limitations such as being resistant to lightning, overheating, breaking and stuff like that. I'm introducing OCs soon but I'm putting in a chapter for Kenny to get used to his new watch (It has no buttons y'know. Plus he needs to get used to the new aliens I'm adding)**


End file.
